Heavenly Love
by LynxMalfoy
Summary: Vampires and Werewolves exist...so why not Angels?  When Aura Storm comes to LaPush she unveils a great secret hidden for generations. Now with the Volturi following her, her life is becoming more difficult with each passing day.
1. Falling

Chapter 1

The scent of musk and lavender overpowered me as I sat on the edge of the cliff and stared out over the ocean. My light blonde hair streamed behind me as I faced into the wind that came off the ocean. It picked at my yellow summer dress, making it flutter around my thighs. I didn't know how I could wear it in this temperature. It must have something to do with what mother had told me three months prior. My mind was still trying to comprehend it.  
>"<em>You're an angel, Aura, so am I." she had said as she sat down in the chair opposite my bed<em>

"_What?" I had exclaimed, confused. "It's impossible! Don't lie!"_

"_I'm not, Aura." And then she did the most amazing thing. Out of her back, rose pearly, lavender colored wings. They grew with every passing moment. Soon they were as tall as my mother. I scrambled to the wall and trembled with fright._

"_Stay away from me!" I cried._  
><em>The wings stopped growing when they were two feet from the ceiling. She turned to grab the jug of water on my desk and I made a desperate dash to get out of the room. As quick as lightning she turned and blocked the exit.<em>

"_You're not going any where. You need to know the truth." She had told me calmly_

"_What, that I have a freak for a mother?" I had screamed at her. She had looked hurt._

"_Aura.." She tried to move closer._

"_Don't touch me!" I recoiled from her outstreched hand. I had begun to hyperventilate._

"_Calm down!" she was obviously getting scared. This continued for a long time, until I had finally calmed down enough for her to tell me what was happening._

"_I am an angel," she had told me. I had moved to interrupt her but she put up her finger to silence me."Give me ten minutes to explain, Please?" I gave a small nod and she continued her story._

"_I was born to a human mother and an inhuman father. As I showed you, I have the ability to grow wings but I can also do other things. I was about to show you before you tried to escape, I can manipulate the elements. My main element is water, but yours will probably be different. I also have telekinesis." _

_She proved this to me first, by picking the water in the jug and forming it into a sphere with her hands. She had gently put it back in the jar. She picked up the open laptop and ipod on my desk and made them revolve around my head using her mind. She slowly put them back in their rightful places. She stared pointedly at me._

"_Okay, I believe you!" she smiled. My mother continued talking about what she could and couldn't do until she had nothing left to say._

"_Now, Aura, do you have any questions?" I considered this for a moment_

"_How will I use this power?" I asked her._

"_To help people in need and to keep peace. Never use your power for evil or ill intent. It will just backfire"_

"_What do you mean?" I asked her._  
>"<em>Well, if you use your power to make a man deliberatly love you it will only make him hate you."<em>

_I had then though of a question that I had wondered about for a while._

"_Does this angel thing have anything to do with my fast healing and not going to the doctors?" my mother had given me a wry smile._

"_Yes, you guessed right. You've learned about chromosomes, right?" That was a dumb question._

"_Yes of course. We all have 23 chromo..." I faltered and my mother smiled again._

"_Instead of the usual 23 chromosomes of a human, we have allows us to heal faster than a normal human, and sustain injuries that would normally kill some people. We can also move very fast and we are quite strong both mentally and blood temperature is normally 104ºF, but can be higher. We can also communicate to other people with our minds. There may be other powers that I don't know about that you may have to figure out yourself." My mother then turned serious._

"_There are things in this world that will want to hunt you down, and they will try and exterminate our race. What I am about to tell you, can never be repeated to another living soul... or dead one."_

"_What do you mean?" I had asked her totally and utterly confused._

"You _are not the only secret existence in this world. All the old myths_  
><em>are true. Vampires and Children of the Moon exist."<em>

_I had sensed that this talk was coming to an end._

"_Is there any thing else you would like to know?" I had shaken my and my mother cracked a smile._

"_Good. Now we can start your lessons" but we never started._

_That afternoon as we had gone out to get groceries for dinner we were in a terrible car accident. The other car had sped off leaving me and my mother stranded. As my mother had lain on the road covered in blood she had touched my face and I had had a rush of memories that weren't mine, a red house with a red 1953 chevy pickup truck,a man with black eyes that were crinkled at the edges...a pale bronze haired boy that had something to do with a vampire, and a name, Jacob, my cousin._

"_Go to him he will help you. Don't go back to the house." _  
><em>Another image flashed through my head of a warehouse a couple of miles away.<em>

_"__There you will find a car, clothes and money. Take them, they are yours. Go now, run as hard and as fast as you can and don't look back. Now!"_

"_I love you, mom," I had whispered as I stood up._

"_And I love you too,never forget that. Now go!" I had ran. _

_As I ran away I had heard a loud bang. A blast of hot air pushed me even faster. My mother had blown up the car. There was no turning back now. I ran and the miles flew beneath my feet. In a minute I was there. I went up to the door and tried opening it..It was locked of course. My mother hadn't thought of given me the key, or had she? I reached up to the gold chain around my neck and pulled it off. There it was, the key pendant my mother had gave to me for my last birthday. I opened the door and went inside._

_It was pitch black, but I could see as if it were high noon. There, in the middle of the room, was a jade green convertible Audi. In the back of the Audi were two black suitcases and a black duffel bag. On top of one of the suitcases was a note with my name on it. It read:_

_Dear Aura,_

_If you are reading this you have either come of age and know your birth right or something terrible has happened. You must go to your uncles house in La Push, he will take care of you. The volturi are after all angels to exterminate us and you will be safe there. Don't go back to the house because that is where they will look first. Take care and know that I love you._

_Mari, Your mother._

_I had gone and opened the double door and drove out rapidly growing speed. "90".. "100".. "110".._

I was shaken from out of my memories by a grinding noise coming from beneath me. I looked down just in time to see the ground below me crumble and send me into the pitching waves below.


	2. Saved

Chapter 2

A scream escaped from my mouth as I spun around to face towards the dark ocean. Time seemed to slow down as I hit the water, face first, pain rocking through my body from the impact. The air was pushed from my lungs as I sunk towards the bottom of the ocean. I couldn't tell which way was up and which way was down.

Suddenly time seemed to speed up. My head broke free of the surface and I greedily breathed in a needed lungful of air. I was then pushed under again by the swirling waves. It was quiet until my head bobbed up again, met with the sound of thunder and the flash of lightning. I stared at the sky, struggling to stay above the hungry water.

I didn't see the gigantic wave bearing down upon me until it was too late. I was swept against the base of the cliff. I heard a sickening snap as I tried to brace myself with my arm.

The water around me started to have a pink tinge to it. I looked down to see a gaping gash from my knee to my inner thigh. Another wave came and my head crashed against the rock.

I collapsed and the waves swallowed me. Just before my vision went black I felt a warm arm circle around my waist and pull me to the surface.

Jacob POV

It had been a hard day. Working patrol for 12 hours then having two hours sleep sure left someone drained. I needed to get out. I left Seth on patrol and ran to first beach. I shifted as I got close to the edge of the tree line.

I wormed my way through the trees easily, stopping just where the trees finished. Ahead of me I could see the bleached white drift wood log I had sat on and told stories to Bella three years ago. I walked over to the log and sat down. I needed to clear my head. Things had been hectic lately.

After the big stand off with the Volturi I had thought things would have settled down on the reservation. But wolves were still turning. Sure not as fast but we had had two change in the last year. The most interesting being Harley. I was definitely surprised when that happened not only because she was a girl but because we had no clue who she got the wolf gene from.

Of course Leah had been happy, finally not being the only girl. Then there was Jeremy. He was Quill's cousin. He had come down from Colorado for the summer break. He and Quill had come over to my house to play video games. He got really pissed off at us because we kept beating him at it. What do you know he turns into a giant wolf in front of us. Sure gave us a fright. It took almost two hours to calm him down enough for him to change back.

But that wasn't the end of our troubles. Not two weeks later the entire pack was down at the beach for a bonfire. A blonde girl walks past in a wetsuit and carrying a surfboard and bipity bopity boo, Jeremy's got himself a freaky wolf claim.

I looked around the beach. It was silent. I stared towards the dark ocean. I could smell a storm coming in the air. Not wanting to be soaked, I stood up and walked along the beach towards the car park. As I was about to head into the car park I heard, with my super-human hearing, a scream echo across the beach.

I turned around to see a small blurry shape plunge into the water at the base of the cliffs. I would have thought it to be someone having fun, other than the fact that they didn't resurface.

Something was definitely wrong. I raced down the beach and dived into the water like a fish. I used long steady stroke. The skies opened and a torrent of rain splashed down into my face. I reach the figure and wrap my arm around it. It is definitely a girl. I swim back to the beach, the girl not hindering me at all. When I reach shallow ground I gently pick the girl up and carry her to the beach.

What do I do? My cell phone was probably ruined from the swim and there was no one else on the beach. I place the girl down on the beach and examine her. She was wearing a yellow summer dress and her hair looked blonde but I couldn't really tell because it was wet. My eyes were drawn to the large cut on her leg. It looked bad.

I carefully picked the girl up and cradled her to my chest. I jogged back up the beach careful not to jostle her. As I neared the car park, Leah emerged from the trees.

"What are you doing? You were supposed call me and set up a meeting with the pack." She huffed, crossing her arms in front of her. Still the same Leah.

"I was on my way but I heard a scream. I had to help, I couldn't let her drown!" I replied. Leah turned and stalked off, mumbling under her breath. I continued on my way, walking slowly home.

I kicked the door open with my foot and the noise brought my dad out of the kitchen.

"Why are you making such a racket son?" He asked from the doorway as I placed the girl on the sofa and covered her with a blanket.

"She fell from the cliffs so I dived in and saved her." I explained sitting in an armchair and rubbing my hand over my eyes. It had been a long day and I needed to sleep.

"Go, son" Billy said, seeing how tired I was. I looked over to the girl who was sleeping soundly.

"Let her sleep and wake me when she wakes up, okay?" I told him, standing up from the sofa.

He nodded and I left the living room and walked down the hall to my room. My head had barely hit the pillow before I was asleep.


	3. Laughter

Chapter 3

There was a throbbing in my head as I woke up I groaned and rolled over only to fall off the sofa I had been placed on. I hissed as my elbow, the one that had been broken, caught on the corner of a wooden coffee table.

"Are you okay?" A voice asked from above me. A brown hand entered my line of sight. I gratefully took the hand, careful not to use my broken arm. It wasn't broken any longer but the bones hadn't healed together properly and it throbbed angrily. I had already developed a bruise on my elbow that was slowly turning yellow. The cut on my leg had healed and was a thin pink scar.

"Thanks" I said, rubbing my elbow lightly. I looked up to see a massive Native American with baby blues eyes staring at me. He had no shirt on and was soaking wet.

"Hi, I'm Embry Call" He said, holding out his hand.

"Aura Storm" I replied, taking his warm, brown hand and shaking it. "Where am I?" I asked, looking around the small living room. There was a small television, a coffee table and couch covered with the blanket that had fallen off me. I noticed I was quite wet.

"You're at jakes place" He replied. The name rang a bell. Suddenly I remembered.

"Jake, as in Jacob Black? I asked, in wonder at my luck at being saved by my own cousin.

"Yeah. How'd you know?" Embry said, narrowing his eyes in fake suspicion.

"He's my cousin." I replied. Embry widened his eyes, looking like a little boy in a candy shop that was told he could he could have anything.

"So you're the hot girl…" He caught him self, and changed his sentence, turning slightly red."Pretty girl Seth said was coming to stay."

"Seth?" I asked.

"Yeah, Billy must've told him." He replied

Just then another boy walked in who looked to be the same age as Embry. He had brown hair and the same blue eyes as me. He too had no top on. _What was it with these people and no tops? It wasn't like it was the middle of summer or anything!_

"Embry, what are you doing here?" he asked, coming and pulling him into a man hug. I noticed he had a tattoo on his shoulder.

"Leah was snapping at me because of the meeting. She told me to come get you." Embry replied. I decide now was a good a time as any to break up their moment.

"I like your tattoo." I said.

"Good, your awake" the man said, coming over to me. "Are you feeling okay, you took quite a fall." I plastered on a fake smile.

"I'm fine." I lied. I wasn't I ached all over. The boy glanced down to my leg and he frowned.

"Didn't you have a massive cut?" He asked me. Crap, I thought. He had noticed.

"No," I said. "Maybe your delusional?"I quickly tried to change the subject.

"Do you know when Jake will wake up?" The boy smiled a massive grin.

"I'm guessing about maybe five minutes ago. Hi, I'm Jake" He said.

WOW. I thought. Jake looked nothing like I remembered. He had cut his hair short and had grown out of his baby fat, leaving him with muscley arms and a toned 8 pack.

"You look nothing like I remember" I said.

He just gave me a blank stare.

"Come on!" I whined "How can you not remember me?" He still just looked at me. I huffed in annoyance.

"You were 4 years old; I had pigtails and buck teeth. You wouldn't let me play with you and… What was her name? Beth... Belinda..." I trailed off.

"Bella?" A look of recognition came across his face. "Aura?" He said.

I clapped. "Hooray! He gets it!" I heard a snicker from Embry, but my focus was entirely on my cousin who was now crushing me in his big embrace. I patted his back but too late I realised it was my bad arm and hissed in pain when a jolt of pain crackled up my arm. Jacob pulled out of the hug.

"Are you sure you're okay?" he asked again. I nodded.

"You can stay here until you find your own place." Jacob said. I nodded.

"Let me go get my things" I said, needing an excuse to leave. I needed to get some fresh air and running always made me feel alive.

I quickly left, before Jake could stop me. I left through the back door, running as fast as my legs could carry me. I entered the forest, dodging the trees and twisting and turning. I ran on and on, until I reached a small glade deep in the woods. I sat on a boulder that was just out of centre. I had a lot to think about. I sat there for several minutes, just thinking about what had happened over the last few hours. I looked up at one point and saw a tiny patch of sky through the trees. Suddenly I heard tinkling laughter. I looked around the small glade and my eyes were drawn to a pair of brown eyes looking at me from deep inside the trees. I made a come hither move with my fingers and from the foliage appeared a young girl.


End file.
